With the deployment of advanced metering infrastructure (AMI), automatic meter reading (AMR) technologies and other smart metering technology to meter utility usage, meter theft and subsequent unauthorized use of meters to obtain utility service can result in theft of utility services. Many AMI and/or AMR deployments lack the ability to remotely disable a lost and/or stolen meter so that the meter can no longer receive utility service. AMI and/or AMR deployments often lack this ability so that a potential security breach whereby unauthorized access to a grid does not result in a risk of large scale cutting of utility access to legitimate users. Additionally, many smart meters employed in such a deployment lack location based technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) that allow the meter to be located by a utility provider.